elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spell Absorption (Skyrim)
Spell Absorption is a magical effect in . The effect cannot be acquired like most other enchanting effects; rather, Spell Absorption works as passive ability that has a percentage chance of triggering. If triggered, it will negate all damage from any incoming spells, scrolls, weapon enchantments, dragons' breath, or shouts. If the hostile magic effect had a casting cost, Spell Absorption will also Restore Magicka equal to the base cost of that magic effect. It also works against diseases that the Dragonborn can contract, as well as venomous attacks and other poisons, without conferring any Magicka. Some in-game descriptions (e.g. on the The Atronach Stone, and items dropped by Miraak) of Spell Absorption are incorrect, and suggest that it always absorbs X% of a hostile effect; in reality, it is an X% chance to absorb 100% of the effect. If it does not trigger, it does nothing. Unlike other magical resistances that cap at 85%, Spell Absorption has no cap and can surpass 100%. Acquisition Spell absorption can only be obtained from six sources; however, they can be stacked. Powers and abilities *The Atronach Stone – 50% spell absorption *Dragonskin, Breton greater power – 50% spell absorption for 60 seconds *Atronach Alteration perk – 30% spell absorption Apparel *Miraak's Robes – 15% spell absorption *Miraak's Boots – 5% spell absorption *Miraak's Gloves – 5% spell absorption Achieving 100% absorption 100% spell absorption can make a character immune to almost all types of magical attacks. Complete immunity can be achieved in a number of ways: Temporary A temporary 100% spell absorption can be achieved for a Breton simply by choosing the Atronach Stone (50%) and activating their racial power, Dragonskin (50%), but only for 60 seconds. Ward Absorb can also push the 80% permanent spell absorption to 105%, but only while the ward is active, and only in the direction the ward is facing. This can be done with the low-magicka-cost Lesser Ward, or Spellbreaker for cheap, total spell absorption. Permanent A permanent 80% spell absorption can be achieved by any race of character by using the Atronach Stone (50%) and choosing the Atronach Alteration perk (30%). This can be pushed to 100% absorption in three ways: #Becoming a Vampire and then obtaining the Necromage Restoration perk. This boosts the aforementioned abilities by 25%, however this should be done before choosing the standing stone and Alteration perk to avoid a bug. #Wearing Miraak's Robes augmented with Miraak's Boots and/or Miraak's Gloves (the small bonus received when wearing the robes and either the gloves or boots is not doubled if all three are worn) #Drinking a potion of restoration (100%) before activating the stone. Using any of the above techniques in conjunction with the Dragonhide Alteration spell or Bones of the Earth All-Maker power, which negates 80% of physical damage, makes a character almost immune to damage. A vampire taking the Necromage perk before taking both Atronach perk (37.5%) and Atronach Stone (62.5%) can reach a permanent 100% spell absorption. Tips Achieving 80% spell absorption might be beneficial if you want to use spells from all schools of magic and still be able to use conjuration. When your conjuration level reaches 100, all conjuration spells will cost less. In this way, conjuration spells can be used as a means to regenerate magicka, since when the spell is absorbed, it will give you magicka equal to the base cost of the spell. The missing 20% spell absorption is good in this case, because you still have a small chance to use master-level conjuration spells. Or, if you want, you can deactivate the Atronach Stone to use any master-level conjuration spell, then reactivate the stone. Bugs * Spell Absorption can absorb some self-targeted effects, including all summons from Conjuration spells and staves. This means that a character with 100% spell absorption will not be able to summon anything as the spell will be absorbed and the magicka returned. * The 100% technique doesn't work if done in the wrong order, specifically if you get the Atronach perk or the Atronach stone effect before becoming a vampire and getting Necromage. In such a case, the character will only reach 80%. * Some in-game items incorrectly suggest Spell Absorption is a 100% chance to reduce X% of spell damage, when it is really an X% change to reduce 100% of it. * Sometimes the Drain Vitality shout will not be absorbed. Appearances * * * * es:Absorción de hechizos (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Effects